Living Virtuously in Utah
by AshleySue
Summary: When Eric Northman moves from Sweden to Salt Lake and decides to open a bar, it's up to city worker Sookie Stackhouse to help him understand the state's odd liquor laws, and ultra-religious culture.  Entry for the Home Sweet Home contest.


**Title: Living Virtuously in Utah**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Pam, Amelia, Gran, Bill, Jason, Judith, Sophie-Ann, Stan, Isabelle, and Arlene**

**Word Count: 8,607**

**Pen Name: AshleySue**

**Beta: Northwoman**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all characters contained. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N Special thanks to my beta, Northwoman, who helped me tweek, re-tweek, and re-re-tweek this. Also, to my pre-reader, JenniferAnnB, for helping me to laugh at my own crazy world. All state liquor laws listed are completely legitimate, and all cultural references are, sadly, true as well.**

Eric Northman tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of his cherry red corvette, anxiously awaiting the traffic signal's switch from red to green. He was running late for an appointment, and tardiness had always been one of his biggest pet peeves.

"Oh, stop fidgeting," the pretty blonde woman in his passenger seat said. "We're almost there, and even if we hit a red at every intersection on the way, we'll still only be five minutes late."

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, Pam, I am well aware of that. But you know how I feel about being late. It doesn't matter if it's two minutes or two hours, it looks unprofessional and gives the impression that you feel your own time is more important than anyone else's."

Pam couldn't help but snort at his words. "But you **do** feel your own time is more important than anyone else's!"

Instead of answering, Eric simply flexed his foot on the gas pedal, the light having finally turned green. He was already three-quarters of the way down the next block before the other cars at the intersection had even moved. He knew that on this street, if you didn't charge forward the moment the light turned green, you'd hit a red at the next intersection, and that pattern would be repeated for the next two miles. He hated driving this section of town; if you missed one light, you'd miss them all.

Pam leaned to her left a little and took a good look at the dashboard. "Eric, you do realize if you get pulled over for speeding, that will make you even **more** late, yes?" she said as her right hand tightened nervously on the door handle.

Eric groaned and eased off the pedal, allowing his speed to drop closer to the actual limit. A couple of minutes later, they pulled into a parking spot, and Pam began walking towards the building, while Eric put change into the meter. It didn't take him long to catch up to her, since his legs were quite a bit longer than hers, and soon they were entering the City and County office building.

They made their way to a window marked 'Reception,' and waited for a moment while the only woman in the tiny room finished a phone call. After she placed the phone back on her desk, she stood and made her way to greet them. Pam turned her face slightly away, and Eric heard her mumble something about the woman's hair color resembling nothing even close to natural, and he had to work hard not to laugh.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, smiling and acting much too happy to be at work.

"Yes, I'm Eric Northman, and this is Pamela Ravenscroft. We have an appointment to see Mrs. Compton."

"Okey dokey," the woman said and gestured to a grouping of chairs. "If you'll just have a seat, I'll let Sookie know you've arrived."

They made their way to the waiting area, and Pam took a seat while Eric stood and looked at the various landscape paintings adorning the wall.

"Okey dokey?" Pam said, arching an eyebrow.

Eric smiled and chuckled. "Welcome to Utah, Pam. Remember, people here say weird things and don't swear."

"That's right; everyone says 'fudge' instead of 'fuck.' As if chocolate and sex are interchangeable."

Eric laughed, but turned and refocused his attention when he heard footsteps. Approaching them was a very attractive woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, and she wore a black pencil skirt and a red blouse which fit her curvy figure perfectly, and did nothing but enhance the size and shape of breasts. Eric couldn't help but smile as she approached him and extended her hand.

"Mr. Northman? Ms. Ravenscroft?" She waited a moment as their acknowledged their identities, and then shook both their hands. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, if you'll please follow me."

As Pam stood, she said, "Pardon me, but I thought we were meeting with a Mrs. Compton?"

Sookie's smiled turned from a gracious, welcoming look, to a slightly upset and embarrassed looking one. "That's me, actually. I apologize for the confusion. I divorced several months ago, and getting things changed back to my maiden name seems to be taking a while."

She turned her back to Pam and Eric, and began to walk the direction she'd come from. Pam and Eric exchanged an interesting look, before following her down the hallway and into an office. Once they were seated, Sookie shut the door, and sat in a chair across her desk from them.

"So, what can I do for the two of you today?" Sookie asked politely.

"We plan to open a club, and wanted to begin the process of obtaining a business license, and a liquor license," Pam said.

Sookie frowned. "Well, I can definitely help you with the business license, but unfortunately, we don't have any liquor licenses available."

Pam looked at Eric in confusion, then back at Sookie. "Excuse me? Don't have any available?"

Sookie nodded. "In the state of Utah, the number of liquor licenses is restricted. Currently, not only are they all taken, but there's also quite a waiting list."

"Forgive me, Miss Stackhouse, but there seems to be some confusion. When we purchased the business from its previous owner, he said that obtaining the required licenses would not at all be a problem."

Sookie tilted her head a little and bit her lip before continuing. Eric was very close to offering to do the biting for her. "So, you bought commercial property that was already zoned correctly, and was run as a club, which you're planning to continue, you're just changing things, is that correct?" Eric nodded. "I apologize then, it was my mistake. In that case, you can actually just assume the previous owner's liquor license, as long as you continue to meet the requirements."

She began pulling various forms from a stack on her desk. "What requirements are those?" Pam asked, obviously frustrated.

"Oh, nothing horrible. Since the previous business held a license, we can assume it met all the zoning and location requirements."

"Location requirements?" Eric asked, beginning to get agitated himself.

"Yes. State law mandates no alcohol can be served within 600 feet of a library, church or school."

Pam and Eric looked at each other, and it was obvious they were on the same page.

"Out of curiosity, why is that?" Pam asked.

"Oh, it's just a measure to try and prevent auto-pedestrian accidents involving an intoxicated person."

They nodded, seeing the logic the in the law.

"Are you planning on making any major structural changes to the property?" Sookie asked them.

"No. Obviously, we'll gut the inside and do a complete remodel, but we have no plans to change the actual building," Eric said.

"Fantastic. Then I see absolutely no problem with you assuming the prior license, as long as you both pass a background check. By law, in the state of Utah, no convicted felon can own and operate a business which serves controlled substances." She finally found the forms she was looking for, and handed one to each of them. "You'll want to fill out these forms, and I'll need to make a photocopy of your ID and social security card."

"I don't actually **have** a social security card," Eric said, which made Sookie pause, and look confused.

"Well, can't you just go into the social security office and get one?"

"Let me clarify. I don't have a card, because I don't have a social security number. I only just recently moved to this country."

"Well, do you have a work visa?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's perfectly fine, then. As long as you're able to legally work in the country, we have no problem letting you have your own business. Are you in the same boat, Ms. Ravenscroft?"

"No, I'm not. I've lived in New York for the past fifteen years."

"Alrighty, then. I'll need a driver's license and social security card from you then, Ms. Ravenscroft, and Mr. Northman, from you I'll need a current passport and work visa."

Once she had their documentation, Sookie began making copies using the scanner on her desk. She finished just as Pam and Eric completed the forms she'd given them.

She explained it would take a few days for the background checks to be processed, and she would let them know when it was complete, so they could proceed. In the meantime, she gave them various other forms to fill out, and a booklet listing the liquor laws for the state of Utah.

Once they were back in Eric's car, Pam began skimming through the booklet they'd received.

"This is completely absurd!" she exclaimed.

"What's that?" Eric said, while trying to stay focused on the traffic in front of him.

"Some of these laws are absolutely preposterous! Mixed drinks and wine can be ordered with food in most restaurants, but only from noon until 1am. Beer may be ordered from 10am until 1am. Patrons may be served at their tables or in waiting areas. Taverns and beer establishments sell beer from 10am 'til 1am. Beer may be purchased without ordering food and is sold on draft and in bottles and cans.  
Beer sales 'to go' are also allowed, but not in open containers. Packaged beer is also available at supermarkets, grocery and convenience stores. The maximum alcohol content is four percent by volume, or 3.2 percent by weight for beer sold in taverns, beer establishments and stores.

"Packaged liquor, wine, and heavy beer 'to go' are only sold at liquor stores owned by the state. The number of customers allowed in the store at any given time is restricted. The state run stores are closed on Sundays and holidays." Pam closed the book and dropped it into her lap. "Clearly, the laws of this state were written by Mormons trying to keep anyone not of their faith out of their territory."

Eric smiled sardonically and shook his head. "Pamela, I'm sure that's not the case. I'm willing to bet they have no problem with people who are not members of their church living here."

"Yes, as long as they're willing to follow all of the restrictive rules of the Mormon church, that is."

Eric rolled his eyes and bit back another comment. This was an argument they'd had many times since they'd each moved to Salt Lake. They were both very well aware that, because the overwhelming majority of the population were members of the LDS Church, the line between 'church' and 'state' often blurred.

Not that Eric didn't see the up side to some of it. In fact, there were a few things about it that he quite liked. For example, the Indoor Clean Air Act prohibited smoking in areas where the general public has regular access. Sure, that was inconvenient for those who smoked, but, those who chose not to weren't assaulted with the smell of cigarettes everywhere they went.

Also, the majority of Mormons took the concept of Sunday being a day of rest very seriously. Most businesses had significantly fewer patrons on Sundays, and it was always nice not having to deal with a crowd. Granted, quite a few businesses remained closed on Sundays, which was inconvenient, but it wasn't too hard to work around.

Then there was Temple Square. Eric wasn't an architecture guru, but, he could definitely appreciate the beauty of the Salt Lake Temple. Because the church had become so wealthy, its current leadership spared no expense when it came to maintenance of its grounds. During the spring and summer seasons, the gardens on Temple Square were simply lovely. And, although he had yet to experience a Utah winter, he'd also heard that the lighting display on Temple Square during Christmas time was also very beautiful.

It came as no surprise to him that he was enjoying his new home more than Pam was. It wasn't the environment itself Pam disliked, but the culture. Everything in Salt Lake was very family friendly, and Pam didn't like that at all. It wasn't that she hated children; she just wasn't overly fond of them. She had no desire to have any of her own, and hated having any portion of her life restricted due to the large families of others.

Pam had been Eric's best friend for as long as he could remember. They were cousins; their mothers being twin sisters. They were both born and raised in Sweden, their homes only a half mile apart. Eric's father abandoned them less than a year after Eric was born, so he was raised solely by his mother, Sophie-Ann. Pam was born two years after Eric, and for quite a while, they each were the other's only playmate. Pam's parents divorced when she was 9 years old, and when her mother, Isabelle, remarried two years later, she and Pam moved to New York with her new husband, Stan. Pam and Eric remained close friends despite the distance. Pam's family made trips to visit Eric and Sophie-Ann often, and they emailed and spoke on the phone quite a bit as well.

Pam had a wonderful relationship with Stan, and he did his best to spoil her rotten, not having any children of his own. So, when he was diagnosed with a very aggressive colon cancer, Pam dropped everything to move to Utah with Stan and Isabelle. The Huntsman Cancer Center at the University of Utah hospital had some of the best physicians in the world on its staff. Their treatment plans provided the most likely chance of beating the disease. She called Eric with the idea of opening a business together, and since there really wasn't anything keeping him in Sweden, he agreed, and moved to Utah three weeks later.

It hadn't taken Eric long to find a place to live. He'd arrived at end of May, and since college classes were letting out for the summer, there was an abundance of vacancies. He found a cozy little place on the eastern side of the city, in a neighborhood known as Cottonwood Heights. The house itself was somewhat small, only two bedrooms and one bath, but it suited his needs.

His neighborhood was a quaint little community. There were a fewer smaller, family-run groceries stores and cafés, and the community garden was one of the most popular places around. It wasn't uncommon to see neighbors out walking the dog, stopping and saying hello to everyone they came across. He absolutely loved it.

It was, however, the polar opposite of Pam's place. She had purchased a condo downtown. Not only was she not friendly with her neighbors, she was also completely unaware as to whether or not she even had any. Eric had also found it very entertaining that she was able to find a condo that was built on top of a mall! The Gateway was only a few years old, and it was Salt Lake's only open-air shopping center. There were also several restaurants and a movie theatre in the complex. At first, Pam had been concerned about noise, and the frequent appearance of children. However she'd been assured that no one without a key-code had access to the residence level, and since it was much higher than the shopping levels, noise wasn't a problem.

Once they had each gotten settled into their new homes, they began tossing around ideas of what type of business they wanted to start. It didn't take long for them to notice that there was a shocking shortage of bars (a shortage which they now understood). And, to be frank, the ones that were there weren't all that impressive. There were a few dives, and some sports bars that weren't actually all that bad, but nothing of the caliber they'd both gotten used to in New York and Stockholm.

There were several areas in the valley that were building new developments, but most of them would be more residential than commercial. So, they decided to look at existing properties, rather than building from the ground up. They'd been searching for a few weeks when they came across an Irish pub that was up for sale. It was the right size, and was just off Main street downtown, which meant public transportation was very accessible.

The previous owner had operated the pub for the past 30 years. He said he'd decided it was time to retire; he and his wife were going to move to Vermont to be closer to their grandchildren. He was fairly upfront and honest about a couple of problems with the space. It seemed there was a leak in the roof, and the plumbing needed to be updated. However, it was obvious to Pam and Eric that the asking price was well below what it was worth, so they didn't mind.

Three weeks after their initial meeting, Eric and Pam got word from Sookie Stackhouse that they'd cleared the background check without any problems, and she faxed them a list of what they would need to have done before their business license could be issued. Since the economy had been so poor, they were able to find a contractor able to begin renovations immediately. Before long, Pam was focusing on the décor for the bar, while Eric was busy negotiating contracts with various alcohol vendors, and working on getting the appropriate licenses.

While she'd been looking at various carpet and paint samples, Pam had met a lovely young woman named Amelia. She was what Eric would describe as a hip soccer mom. She and Pam began spending quite a lot of time together, and Pam started teasing Eric relentlessly. Apparently, it had been a long time since Pam had been able to score a date easier than Eric could.

He kept telling her he simply didn't have the time for it. Sure, he would've enjoyed some female company, but getting the bar up and running was more important.

Not that he hadn't had offers. He was well aware of the effect he had on women. He was 28 years old, 6'4" tall, with shoulder-length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a body that had obviously seen the benefit of years of athletic activity. It was standard procedure to see women looking him up and down wherever he went. He knew that all he had to do was flirt a little, and he'd have a bed companion for the evening.

However, he also knew beyond a doubt that wasn't what he wanted. He'd had countless flings, and had enjoyed them at the time, but now, he craved something more. He didn't think he was ready to settle down and get married, but, he definitely wanted more than a simple one night stand.

Amelia had laughed almost to the point of tears when she heard Eric telling Pam about it. When she'd finally calmed down, she let them in on what was so funny. Apparently, getting married and having a family was a 'big thing' in the LDS religion. Young single adults were pushed together as often as possible, with the end goal of finding their 'eternal companion.' In fact, it was one of the few places in modern society that still considered an unmarried woman to be an old maid at the age of 25. So, any single women close to Eric's age would most likely be one of four things: divorced, widowed, lesbian, or 'defective.'

Pam would often try to talk Eric into going out with her and Amelia, hoping he might find someone he could enjoy spending time with. He'd agreed a couple of times, but, it wasn't hard to tell that his heart just wasn't in it. Pam was trying to push him towards the type of women he'd been with in the past, and would roll her eyes if she saw Eric looking at anyone who didn't fit the mold.

That was precisely the reason he refrained from telling her that he **had** actually met someone he was interested in. During that first meeting they'd had with Sookie Stackhouse, he knew he found her physically attractive. However, she'd said she'd only recently been divorced, and he certainly didn't want to be a rebound, so he dismissed the thought. But, as he began spending more time with her while making arrangements for the bar, he realized his attraction was not purely physical.

He found her absolutely amazing. She was intelligent and well-read, but, had an innocence which made her seem naïve at times. Her knowledge of the state laws was very impressive. There was almost nothing she didn't know, and she was able to give him the reasons for almost every specific detail of every code.

Eric had read in the local paper that a Farmer's Market was held every Saturday morning at Pioneer Park in the heart of downtown Salt Lake. He knew parking would be horrible, so, he hopped on the light rail train and made his way there. He took his time meandering through the many booths, and had stopped to purchase some raspberries when he heard someone say his name.

He turned to see Sookie approaching him with another woman. She was wearing a white sundress with red flowers on it. Her hair was pulled up, and the halter-top style neckline of the dress left her shoulders bare. The woman she was with was only slightly taller than Sookie, and had long hair that was a deep chestnut color, and was really quite lovely.

"This is a nice surprise," he said to Sookie when the two women reached him.

"It is," Sookie said, smiling brightly. "Eric, this is my sister-in-law, Judith Vardamon. Judith, this is Eric Northman. He and his cousin are opening a new bar, and I've been helping them get their licenses taken care of."

Eric and Judith shook hands, and the three of them chatted about the various things they'd purchased at the market. After a small while had passed, Judith looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, I need to get going. My husband just added a new deck in our back yard, and I promised him I'd help stain it. It was nice to meet you, Eric. Sook, give me a call sometime and we'll do dinner."

Judith gave Sookie a hug, waved to Eric, and left. Sookie and Eric walked around in the crowds a bit, commenting on various things being sold. As it got closer to lunch time, Sookie suggested they go to Caputo's, a popular deli just across the street from the park. They bought a couple sandwiches, and sat down at a small outside table to eat.

"So, Judith is your sister-in-law?" Eric asked Sookie.

She nodded as she chewed, then said, "Yeah, she's my ex-husband's younger sister."

"It's great that you two have remained friends since the divorce."

"I actually have a really great relationship my in-laws. In fact, Bill's parents live next door to me."

Eric's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Wow. So, how did you and Bill meet, anyway?"

Sookie looked slightly hesitant. "It's a bit of a long story."

Eric put his hand on hers on top of the table. "I don't have anywhere to be."

"When I was 7 years old, my parents left my brother and I with our grandmother, and went camping for their anniversary. When they didn't show up the day of their scheduled return, my Gran reported them missing. Two days later, a search and rescue team found their car in the bottom of a canyon with both my parents dead inside. They figured that somehow the car had slid off the narrow dirt road that went through the canyon, and they had rolled down the side of the mountain.

"Because of the nature of the accident, we were forced to have a closed-casket funeral for them. It left me feeling like I never really got the chance to say goodbye. My brother, Jason, and I moved in with Gran, and she did her best to help me through it, but, it continued to haunt me.

"The summer I turned 13, the Compton's moved into the house next door. Bill's a year older than me, and Judith is two years younger, so Gran was hoping we'd be friends. The first Sunday after they moved in, Gran and I took them a pie, to welcome them to the neighborhood. While Gran was getting to know Mr. and Mrs. Compton, I went outside with Bill and Judith. Judith was really bubbly, and had a huge amount of energy, but Bill was different. He wasn't rude or anything, he just seemed really shy.

"That night when we were back home, Gran said that the difference between Bill and Judith was a lot like the difference between Jason and I. She told me I should try to get to know Bill, because she thought we had a lot in common.

"I wasn't really sure what she was talking about, but, I did try to become his friend. We started hanging out together a lot; and after we'd known each other a couple of months, he told me about his older brother, Max.

"Max was a year and a half older than Bill. One day when Bill was 10 years old, they were riding their bikes together. As they were crossing the street in a crosswalk, a driver didn't see them, and hit them both. Max was wearing a helmet, but Bill wasn't. Bill's skull was cracked when his head hit the pavement. He woke up in the hospital, and his parents explained to him that he'd been in a coma for two weeks. When he asked about Max, they told him that one of his ribs had been broken and punctured his lung. He died on the way to the hospital, and they'd had the funeral while Bill was still in the coma. When he told me that he felt like his brother didn't die, but had just disappeared, I knew what Gran meant when she said we had a lot in common. Gran and his parents talked about it, and decided to take the two of us to a grief counselor together, and it ended up really helping both of us a lot.

"Bill and I remained really close friends, and we started dating when I turned 16. While his family was really active in the church, mine wasn't. But, that never really seemed to bother Bill at all. I know that he would've liked for me to be more involved in our religion, but he never forced it. In the last few months before he turned 19, all he could talk about was how excited he was to go on a mission. Two months into my senior year in high school, he got his mission call to serve for two years in Brazil. He told me he loved me, and asked if I'd wait for him, and of course I said yes. I'd been in love with Bill since before we started dating, and in my heart I just knew I'd marry him.

"While a missionary is gone, they have extremely limited contact with people back at home. They can write letters often, and can email whenever they have access. But, phone calls are restricted to only twice a year, once on Mother's Day, and again on Christmas. Even then, they can only call their immediate family. But, we wrote letters back and forth, and I was at his parent's house every time he called.

"Three months after he got home from his mission we got engaged, and we were married four months after that. I was 20 and in my junior year at The University of Utah, and he was 21 and started taking classes in computer programming from a trade school. A couple of my college friends thought we were rushing into marriage, but, it really didn't feel like it at the time. Gran had a stroke while Bill was on his mission, and we knew she really wasn't getting any better. I wanted her to be at my wedding. She passed away about a year after we were married, and she left the house to me. After the divorce, I've continued to live there."

"What about your brother?" Eric asked.

"Jason? He moved to Arizona with a couple of friends not long after Gran died. We talk on the phone a few times a month, but, we rarely see each other anymore."

They finished their lunch, and Eric walked Sookie to her car. Before she left, he pulled her into a hug. He wasn't surprised at how good it felt to hold her.

As the day of his next meeting with her drew near, Eric found himself dreading it for two reasons. First, Sookie had both the business and liquor licenses for them, so it would be their final official meeting. But also, Pam would be there. He knew that somehow she would see right through him, and know he had feelings for Sookie. He'd have to fill Pam in beforehand, or she would definitely say something in front of Sookie, and that was a scenario he desperately wanted to avoid.

As if the situation wasn't stressful enough for him, Pam had chosen that day to be late. They were supposed to meet at the bar, and then walk to the city offices together. He was becoming anxious, and was just reaching for his cell phone when it rang.

"Pam, where the hell are you?" he asked, having noticed she was the caller.

"Eric, I'm sorry I didn't call you before now, but something's come up, and I'm not going to be able to make it today."

He was instantly enraged. "What the fuck, Pam? I swear, if I find out that you're skipping out on this so you can have bedroom playtime with Amelia…"

"It's not like that at all. Stan had a round of chemo yesterday, Mom's out of town for some conference, and his private nurse didn't show this morning. He called and asked if I would spend the day with him."

Eric immediately felt horrible for his attitude. No matter how important their new business venture was, it would never be as important as taking care of family. Even though she still had a good relationship with her actual father, Pam adored Stan. Eric knew it was very difficult for her to see him after a round of chemo, because it was so horribly painful for him.

"Pam, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Of course Stan is more important than the bar. I'll apologize to Miss Stackhouse for your absence, and I'll call you later to see if you need anything."

"Thank you, Eric. Oh, and stop acting like you're not ecstatic that you'll get to be alone with her. I'm not blind, you know." She hung up before he could comment.

As he began the quarter-mile walk that would take him to the city and county office building, he couldn't help but worry about Stan. He didn't know the man incredibly well, however, what he knew of him he'd instantly liked. It was not hard to see that Stan genuinely loved both Pam and Isabelle, and took very good care of both of them.

As Eric entered the building, he was overwhelmed by the smell of cleaning products. He tried to breathe only through his mouth, but it didn't seem to be helping very much. He hoped that the window in Sookie's office was open, and that the smell wouldn't be so bad there.

When he arrived at the reception window, he noticed it was once again manned by a woman with a horribly-done dye job. And, as usual, she took her time approaching him, allowing her eyes to roam over him, giving him one hell of an eye fuck. He couldn't remember the last time he found attention from a woman so abhorrent. Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he smiled at her as she asked him (in a very suggestive tone) how she could _help_ him today, putting a bit of nasty emphasis on 'help.'

"I'm Eric Northman. I have an appointment to see Sookie Stackhouse."

The woman smiled at him, picked up her phone and said, "Well then, I'll just let her know that you're here and, uh, _ready_."

Eric fought back a wave of nausea, not knowing if it was caused by the noxious smell of the place, or the innuendos the woman was throwing at him. He was pleasantly surprised however, when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

"Don't worry about it, Arlene; I'm already here," the voice said.

Eric turned to see Sookie standing behind him. She was wearing a pair of crème-colored slacks, and a pale pink button-front blouse. Her hair was left down, and fell in soft waves along her shoulders and back. She wasn't wearing much make-up, but Eric thought she looked positively lovely.

She smiled at him and held up a large manila envelope. "I've got everything here, and I thought we might walk across the street to the library. I don't know how much longer I can stand the smell in here today!"

Eric chuckled a little as he nodded, and they turned and left the building. "What's the deal with the smell in there, anyway?" he asked her.

"I guess there was a problem with the plumbing, and last night the custodial staff discovered there was raw sewage all over the floor in a couple of the restrooms. They got everything fixed and cleaned up, but I guess that in order to take care of the sewage smell, they overcompensated with cleaner. And, although the cleaner smell is definitely the lesser of two evils, it was starting to give me a headache!"

"See, now that's just sick and wrong in too many ways," Eric said, laughing as they crossed the street and made their way into the library plaza.

He'd only been to the library downtown a few times since he'd moved to Utah, and he was very impressed with it. Besides the normal library items (study rooms, books, computers, etc.), it also had a couple of cafés, and tables set up with various items such as chess and checkers boards. There were also several businesses, including a comic book store, florist stand, and a local artist co-op.

Sookie found an open table in one of the outside garden sections of the plaza, and went to sit down, while Eric went to one of the cafés to get them each something cool to drink. He returned with lemonade for her, and an iced coffee for himself.

"Do you not drink coffee?" he asked her as her placed her drink on the table.

"Nope," she said before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I don't know how people can function without it. I honestly can't process things in the morning 'til I've some."

She laughed as she put her glass back on the table. "I know a lot of people in that same boat."

"Do you just not like it?" he asked her.

"I actually used to be a big coffee person. My Gran started to become concerned when I started to act as if I couldn't function in the morning without it. She reminded me that it's a principle of our religion to avoid anything that can be addictive. I don't follow all the guidelines of the church, but, that made a lot of sense to me, so I gave it up."

"I can understand that. Obviously, I don't see a problem with people drinking alcohol, but, I think that it's always bad for people to become addicted to it, because then it slowly begins to take control of their entire lives."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, some people take things too literally. In the early days of the church, the leaders of the church specifically told members to avoid coffee and tea. They later explained that it was BECAUSE of the caffeine, but they never actually said 'stay away from caffeine.' Now, Utahns consume more Mountain Dew per capita than several other states."

They laughed together, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she smiled. He must've lost himself as he was taking in her beauty, because she said his name as if she'd been talking to someone who wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, trying to be casual.

She grinned and blushed a little, so he knew he was caught. "I asked about Pam. I thought she was going to be here for this meeting?"

"She had a family emergency and won't be able to make it." Sookie nodded in understanding. She was aware that Stan was receiving cancer treatments, but didn't know any of the specific details. Eric knew Pam liked to keep her life private, so he didn't divulge anything else.

Sookie pulled several items out of the envelope she'd brought with them, and they began going over the few things he'd need to know before she gave him the actual licenses.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought a business card for you. This has the name and number for the manager of one of the local cab companies. If you're willing to sign a contract to use them exclusively, they'll give your patrons a 60% discount if they've been drinking."

"Really? I wonder what made them decide to do that."

"Several years ago, the owner and his daughter were side-swiped by a drunk driver. The car was totaled, but luckily, they each survived with relatively minor injuries. He decided the loss of profit was worth it, if it stopped someone else from getting hurt."

Eric was very impressed, and said as much.

"Also, I wanted to let you know about something else that several bars in the area do. If a party of 2 or more people come in together, if one of them identifies themselves as the designated driver, a lot of the other bars will give that person free soft drinks all night. It's not something you're required to do, but, it's something we highly recommend. Between that, and the cab company's offer, we've seen a large decline in DUI accidents in the past several years."

Eric told her he would discuss everything with Pam, but he saw no reason not to go ahead with both ideas. They talked business for a short while longer, before Sookie finally took a glance at her watch, and said she needed to get back to her office. However, when she stood and turned to walk away, Eric grabbed her hand to hold her back.

"Listen, Sookie, I just wanted to let you know I'm grateful for all the help you've been with getting everything up and running."

"Oh, it's no problem. It is my job, after all." She smiled.

"I know, but I still appreciate it all the same." He paused for a moment, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Sookie, I was wondering if maybe you'd let me take you out, sometime?" He was irritated at how nervous he felt while awaiting her answer.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was probably closer to a minute, she smiled softly and said, "I'd like that. Let me see your phone."

He handed his phone cell to her, and she quickly dialed a number. He smiled when he heard her phone ringing in her pants pocket. She handed the phone back to him, and leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. He found himself staring at her in a daze as she turned and walked away.

As he walked back to the bar, he called Pam to check on Stan. After she turned down his offer for help, he decided to head home, change his clothes, and go for a run. His house on the east side of Salt Lake was on the benches of the Wasatch mountains, so there were plenty of canyon trails to run on that were surrounded by massive trees.

He had his iPod on, and even though he had it turned up to quite a loud volume, he found it hard to concentrate. His mind kept going back to the way he felt when Sookie had kissed him. Sure, it had only been his cheek, and it was very short, but it had affected him deeply. He promised himself he would call and ask her out after the bar's grand opening the following weekend.

As the day of the grand opening grew closer, a few last minute problems crept up, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. All in all, Pam and Eric were very enthusiastic about their joint venture. The bar was scheduled to open Friday evening, and Eric was looking forward to calling Sookie Saturday to ask her out. So, he was very pleasantly surprised to get a call from her just after 7pm on Wednesday.

"Hello?" he answered, trying to downplay his excitement.

"Eric? Hi, it's Sookie."

"Sookie, I was just thinking about you. I'm really glad you called."

"Hey, listen, are you busy right now?" He began to register that she sounded somewhat upset.

"No, I'm free. Why, what's up?"

"Do you think you could meet me?"

"Absolutely. Where are you?"

"Temple Square. I'm at the reflecting pond to the east of the temple, by the church office building."

"No problem. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

He hung up his phone, grabbed his keys, and quickly made his way downtown. Most of the rush hour traffic had cleared out, so he had no problems getting there. He found an opening parking space, and after putting a few coins in the parking meter, began making his way across Temple Square.

The moment he saw her, he knew something was wrong. She was seated on a park bench next to the reflecting pond. She was simply staring at the image of the Temple building reflected in the pond. When he sat down next to her, she looked at him for a moment, before turning her gaze to look at the Temple. He could see the tracks that her tears had left on her cheeks.

They sat in silence for a moment until Sookie finally began to speak. "Did you know that the Mormon pioneers built this Temple themselves? They'd walked across the country; pulling handcarts filled with all of their possessions to get to what they thought would be the Promised Land. A lot of them were still walking when winter hit. Hundreds of them died; many others lost limbs due to frostbite.

"But, once they arrived here, nothing could discourage them. They build this up, brick by brick. It took 40 years for it to be completed, from the time they laid the cornerstones, until it was dedicated. So many of them spent their entire lives building up something they knew they wouldn't have much time to enjoy. They were building it for the generations to come." She stopped speaking again, and Eric saw her pull a tissue from her pocket, and blot her eyes with it.

"The LDS church puts a lot of emphasis on family. They believe that if a family is sealed inside the holy temple, they can be together forever. If a couple is married inside the temple, they're sealed. Any children they have are considered to be automatically sealed to the parents, because they were born under the covenant. If a couple is not sealed before they have children, or the children are adopted, they have to go to the temple to have the children sealed to the parents. Not just anyone can go into the temple. You have to hold a recommend from your bishop, and there's a huge list of requirements you have to meet.

"When Bill came home from his mission, I wasn't considered 'Temple Worthy,' so if we wanted to get married in the temple, we'd have to wait. But, we all knew Gran wouldn't be around much longer, so we decided to get married in a civil ceremony, and go back and get sealed later.

"We were both so busy with school, and then work, that we kept putting it off. After we'd been married about five years, we started talking about having children. Bill said it was important to him that we be sealed before we had kids, so, that got put off as well. I was working with our bishop on getting temple worthy, but there were lots of issues that needed to be resolved first, so, it wasn't a short process. Bill kept getting angry with me, telling me that our life would've been so much easier if I followed the teachings of the church more faithfully.

"He started to become really distant, and was always working late. When I asked him about it, he said he was training a new assistant, and it was just taking a lot of extra work. Then one day out of the blue, he came home from work and told me he wanted a divorce. He said things just weren't working anymore. I didn't understand, and that's when he told me he'd been having an affair with his assistant, Lorena.

"Sex outside of marriage is a major sin in the Mormon church, so Bill was ex-communicated. He and Lorena moved to Mississippi, and he stopped speaking to his family."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Eric finally spoke. "Sookie, I'm really sorry you had to go through all that. But, what's happened that's got you upset **now**?"

She began to cry as she pulled something from her purse and handed it to him. "This is from today's paper," she said.

Once he read it, everything made sense.

'_Christopher and Sarah Ball of Salt Lake City are pleased to announce the marriage of their daughter, Lorena, to William Compton on Saturday, September 7__th__. Lorena and William, who have a 6-month old son, will continue to live in Jackson, Mississippi once they are wed._'

Eric sat the clipping down on the bench beside them, and put his arm around Sookie's shoulder. He pulled her to him and held her close as she continued to cry. After a few minutes, her tears slowed, and she pulled away from him.

"Oh, I've ruined your shirt; I'm so sorry," she said. He looked down and saw a wet, black-looking spot on his chest where her make-up had been wiped.

"Don't worry, it's just a shirt. I'll buy a new one. I'd buy a hundred shirts if it could help you feel better," he said. She smiled a little, and he pulled her back into his embrace.

They sat together in silence on the park bench until a security guard told them the temple grounds were closing for the evening. They stood, and Eric told Sookie he'd walk her to her car. As they were walking, she reached over and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He smiled at how wonderful it felt.

When they reached her car, he asked her to come to the bar's grand opening in two days. She hesitated, but agreed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, and was glad to see her smile when he pulled back.

The next two days were a whirlwind of activity as he and Pam put the final touches on the bar. They'd been able to advertise heavily, and were happy to see a line forming at the door shortly before opening time. Once customers began to file inside, time began to fly as Eric and Pam watched to make sure everything went smoothly.

An hour before closing, Eric made himself comfortable in a booth. A moment later, Pam and Amelia joined him. Eric had just signaled for a waitress when he saw Sookie walking towards him. She was wearing black pants that hugged her curves, and a pale yellow cap-sleeve top that enhanced her deep tan. She'd left her hair loose once again, and although her make-up was heavier than usual, it only enhanced her beauty.

Eric stood to give her a hug, and pulled her into the booth next to him. Once a waitress had taken their orders, he felt Sookie slide closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, and couldn't help but smirk when he felt her hand come to rest on his thigh. Eric introduced her to Amelia, and the four of them talked about how well the grand opening had gone.

When the bar closed and staff had all left, Pam excused herself to lock up while Amelia used the restroom, and the two of them left. Eric had a few invoices to sign, and he needed to lock the cash in the safe in his office, so he was very pleased when Sookie offered to stay with him. Before he went back to his office, she asked if she could look through the bar's music, and he told her to feel free.

He was just closing the safe when he heard a familiar song begin to play. He walked back into the main area of the bar to see Sookie swaying along to Michael Buble's version of The Way You Look Tonight. He quietly made his way to her from behind, and put his hands on her hips when he reached her.

"Dance with me," he whispered softly.

She smiled, turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his own arms around her waist, and they began to sway together in time to the music. As it came to the last verse, Eric couldn't help but look deeply into her eyes, focusing on the words.

_Yes you're lovely, never ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it? _

'_Cause I love you._

_Just the way you look tonight_.

In that moment, he knew it really wouldn't take very much for him to fall deeply in love with her. As the song ended, he dipped his head and kissed her, softly, slowly. When he felt her arms tighten around his neck, he deepened the kiss, pulling her body flush against his. He was confused when Sookie pulled away, though.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to calm her breath. "I just can't."

Trying to lighten the mood, he chuckled and said, "Don't tell me that you're one of those virtuous Mormon girls who won't have sex unless you're married."

She chewed on her lower lip and shook her head at him. "Definitely not. I want you, believe me I do. But, Bill's the only man I've ever slept with. Hell, to be honest, before you, he was the only man I'd ever kissed! I guess I'm just not ready yet."

"Sookie, who you are, what I admire about you, is so much more than your body. I won't lie, I want to be your lover. But, what I really want is your mind, your heart. As for the rest, well, I'll wait as long as I need to. You're worth it."

She closed her eyes and smiled while letting out a sigh of relief. He pulled her into a hug, and let his chin rest on the top of her head. He didn't know what the future held, but whatever it was, they'd face it together.


End file.
